That Chick
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Cam's Niece comes to visit for a while chamging everyone while she's there. Relationships aren't the same and true colors come out. Will everyone be okay in the end or will everything go down the toilet? B/B,Cadgins,W/OC, A/S
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Booth!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the loud voice they heard. They saw a young woman running towards the platform steps.

"Wait Lei. I gotta card you in!" Cam said.

"Leilani? Cam tell me this is not Lil' Lei." Booth said.

"Okay then I won't tell you." Cam said swiping the card.

Leilani ran up the steps and jumped on Booth and he laughed swinging her around.

She was a dark cocoa color with a head full of tight black curls. Her eyes were big and almond shaped and surprisingly bright blue.

"Yes it's me. Yah ain't think I was gonna stay ten forever did yah?" she said with a southern accent.

"No but wow you're what twenty-two now?"

"Yeah how bout you, two hundred and ten-twenty?" she said.

"Haha. Very funny."

"Yah know I'm just playing Seeley. Millie tells me you son now?"

"Yeah his name is Parker." He said showing her a picture on his phone.

"Oh he is a cutie pie!"

"Yeah."

"Booth why does she call you Uncle? You and Cam were in a relationship and you definitely are not brother and sister." Brennan said.

"Who's the killjoy?" Leilani asked.

"Leilani!"

"Mah bad professional environment, excuse me Boss Lady."

Cam rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh so you're who gave Auntie such a hard time when she first came? Good job, I do it all the time." Leilani said winking at her.

"Leilani thought Cam and I were going to get married so she took it upon herself to call me Uncle."

"I was six years old and you guys ended up being together for five whole years. Don't blame me!"

"You guys were together five whole years?" angela asked.

"Yeah and then Seeley went to the military."

"So this is Felicia's daughter? Felicia is so young."

"Oh no this is my brother's daughter."

"You have a brother?" Hodgins asked.

Cam folded her arms and when Hodgins looked over Leilani was doing the same thing.

"He died when I was sixteen, I don't really talk about him."

"How old was he and what happened?" Brennan asked.

"Bones!"

"What Booth?"

"He was nineteen and he was murdered."

There was a sharp intake of breath. It came from Leilani. Her eyes were watering.

"Did they catch him?"

"No."

"Do ya'll always ask this many questions?" Leilani snapped.

"Sorry sweetie." Angela said.

The only person who had yet to say anything was Wendell. He was staring at Cam's niece. Hodgins couldn't blame him; Leilani was a little taller than Cam with a very curvy body, nice breasts and an even better backside.

The outfit she had on didn't help either. She was wearing a tight tank that showed just enough cleavage to leave men drooling but not enough to make her look like a whore and short very short jean shorts that left her curved legs bare. She paired it with converse shoes. Typical tomboy look and he imagined Cam probably dressed the same exact way. Her chocolate skin was flawless and had a sunkissed glow about it making it obvious she was from the south.

She furiously wiped the incoming tears away from her eyes and soon her face became completely impassive.

"You guys are so much alike it's scary." He said.

"Everyone says that. I'm sarcastic with a dark sense of humor and hard to open up. A tomboy who is street smart and book smart. But I'm a huge softie on the inside yah just gotta get me to trust yah enough so that I can open up. I know, I know."

"Wow you hit it dead on." Booth said.

"I'm just a whole lot cuter."

"Hey! I'm cute." Cam said with mock hurt on her face.

"Yeah but yah too skinny Millie. Yah need some meat on them bones of yours. In the south it's all about the thickums." Leilani said.

"Same thing I used to say. We need something to grab on." Booth said.

"That's not what you was saying while we was together so shut it. Okay so I wasn't blessed with your assets but mine are not that bad."

"Oh god no honey and you eat like the best of 'em and never gain weight. I ain't hatin'. You work it to your advantage. Like that tight ol' dress you're wearing right now. I bet you be making them boys over der' drool out they mouths like tourists at Mardi Gras." She said.

"So you're from Louisiana?" Wendell said finally finding his voice.

"Yessiree. Baton Rouge. I was wondering when you was gon' stop starin' at me and speak. I just knew you was gon' catch a fly in yah mouth or som'n." she said with a smirk.

"I-."

"'S alright sugah Ah know I'm cute. Not so bad yahself though I couldn't picture you here. You look more like the mechanic type. But hey don't judge a book right?" she said.

"Yeah." He said.

"So anyway Auntie You told me you're off tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"You tryna party? If not we can stay at your place. I brought you a little som'n." Leilani said winking.

"From Etienne?"

"Yeah you know my boy always got yah back when it comes to this."

"Are you talking about drugs?" brennan asked.

"Uh no. We ain't inta that stuff. But I 'ont know how much ya'll know about Millie here so I was trying to keep it low key." She said.

"You can go ahead and tell them. Not like they'll ever see it anyway." Cam said with a smirk challenging everyone in the room it seemed.

"Okay so Millie has a weakness for cards, Cuban cigars, and beer. Oh and romance movies, those dumb sex books and a jasmine bath. Oh and strong men, thus Seeley, and Victoria secret thongs and hipsters and the fragrance love spell. Anything Michael Jackson. And Guns. She likes guns. A lot. oh and she hasn't been laid in two years since she and Seeley broke up." Leilani said her eyes lighting up mischievously at the last sentence.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Cam said jumping on Leilani who squealed in laughter and ran off in which Cam kicked off her shoes and chased after her all the way out side. Everyone ran outside to see Cam chasing Leilani around the fountain. Her dress was on the ground and she was running around in a tank and hot pink boyshorts.

"I see that tight dress has some disadvantages too huh Millie!" Leilani yelled.

Cam caught up to her and grabbed her but Leilani twisted and Cam screamed as she fell back into the fountain.

She got up. "You are so dying right now."

"If you can catch up!" Leilani said and ran off into the building.

Cam got out grabbed her dress and walked dripping wet past a smirking Seeley.

"You're having way too much fun with this aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Now smile." Booth said lifting his phone. Before he got a chance to take the photo Cam spun and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He landed hard on his back.

"OoooH." Hodgins winced.

"You ever try to do that again, I will beat you to death with my bone saw!" she said pointing her finger at him and walking away.

"Hodgins wasn't sure what brought out this side of Cam, but he was beginning to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have no reviews on this story at all I feel sad :( I thought people would like it. Oh well that won't stop me! Disclaimer I always forget. I dont own them. Hart does. Except Leilani and Tone and Her mother. Woop woop.**

* * *

Cam now sat completely dry on her couch. Everyone was in her office intrigued by this new chick that was here.

Leilani grinned sheepishly at her.

"Don't talk to me." Cam said.

"Aw, Millie. Don' be like dat. It ain't my fault you ain't got no balance." She said.

"I want to kick you right now."

"But you won't."

"So Leilani what brings you up here?" Booth asked.

"Well Seeley, I'm interning. With Cam." She said.

"Oh cool." Angela said.

"Yeppers it's gon' be awesome! Ain't that right Millie?" she said jumping on her and kissing her cheek.

"Get off! Eww you still wear root beer lip-gloss?" Cam said wiping her cheek.

"Yeppers. You know that ain't going nowhere. As long as they sell it, Leilani Camille Elise Saroyan is gonna wear it." She said.

"So that's your middle name Cam? Elise?" Hodgins asked.

"No hers is Elaine. Elise is her mother's name." Leilani said.

"You did not just tell them my middle name. Are you aware that I'm a forensic pathologist. A damn good one too? I will kill you and they will never find your body." Cam said.

"And are you aware that we have five people in here that are witnesses to what you just said to me? Come on honey, gon' and do it." She said.

Cam growled.

"There goes Bear!" Leilani said laughing.

"Why'd you say that? There is no bear in here." Brennan said.

"Cam always growls when frustrated. So her nickname when she does that is Bear." Booth explained.

"How cute!" Angela said.

"It's funny how we've worked with you for how many years and we have never once seen you like this." Hodgins said.

"Because I have wonderful self control until family comes around." Cam explained.

"Yeah I'm surprised the Bronx accent hasn't slipped yet."

"Well I have perfect control of my mouth; that did not sound right." She said.

"I am so happy I'm up here!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Why, you get to see your family?"

"Oh god no. That family is cray-cray. Why you think Cam don't never talk about 'em? But anyway I get to straighten my hair! Louisiana is soo humid. My hair go Poof! My mom told me I'm the first black chick she ever met with frizzy hair. Blame it on the whites." Leilani said.

"That is racist."

"No seriously blame it on them. Coach is white which means that I'm a quarter white. That's why my hair is curly and frizzes. Therefore blame it on the whites."

"Who is Coach?" Brennan asked.

"My dad. He doesn't like to be called Dad. So we call him Coach. He was the basketball and football coach." Cam said.

"So you are biracial?" Angela asked.

"Yes Angela you can tell by her bone structure." Brennan said.

"But I just say I'm black because that's what I am. Not mixed. That is not an ethnicity."

"Neither is Black."

"It's kinda like an oxymoron. Black just means that you are not white. Your skin color is a shade of brown. Or part of your ancestry is from Africa. So mixed race children of black and white are black. That is their skin color." Leilani said.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah but anyway. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Millie."

"Why do you call her Millie?" Hodgins was having fun finding out about his boss.

"It's really Mealy. But since her name is Camille we say Millie. It's cuz she eats and eats and never gains weight. The weight she does gain looks perfect on her. Tone started that." Booth said.

"Who is Tone?"

"My brother. His name was Anthony but in the streets and to others he was Tone."

"In Baton Rouge he was Amp. It's a southern thing." Leilani said.

"Oh cool." Angela said.

"You think everything is cool don't you?" Leilani asked her.

"No this is just really fun learning about Cam's past. She knows everything about all of us but not vice versa." Angela said.

"Enough about me and my problems. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Cam said getting up.

She had on baggy jeans and a skin tight shirt that was just below her belly button. The shirt was blue and it read 'They say money can't buy you happiness; but I'd rather cry in a Ferrari 3.'

"So this is what you look like outside of work Cam." Wendell said.

"Still a tomboy. I was surprised when I saw that dress earlier." Leilani said.

"I still wear my pantsuits but I wanted to try something different ya know? And I like the dresses. They show off my curves. Just like this shirt." She said laughing.

They all walked to the Royal diner and ordered.

"So Leilani. You lived in the Bronx before moving to Louisiana?" Wendell asked.

"Yeah. My mother's family is from Baton Rouge and she went to stay with her father in New York. She met my dad. They fell in love and she had me at sixteen. Daddy was seventeen. He died when I was two. We stayed you know. Grandma loved me and my mother and so did Cam and Coach. But when Grandma died it changed. Coach didn't talk anymore and Cam was torn up about it and when she lost the-. Never mind. We just decided to go back to Louisiana." Leilani explained.

"Yeah…"

"Hey did ya'll know Cam is bilingual?" she said.

"Really what languages do you speak?" Brennan asked.

"I don't." Cam said.

"Don't lie. She speaks fluent Spanish, Bronx slum talk, and-."

"Don't say it."

Leilani smirked mischievously.

"Armenian."

"Where the hell did you learn Armenian?" Angela asked laughing.

"My dad's parent's are from Armenia. Thus the last name Saroyan. My dad speaks fluent Armenian and he wanted his kids to know their heritage." She said.

"Say something."

"Բարեւ իմ անունն է Camille Սարոյան. Ես թաքուն մտածում սպանել իմ եղբոր աղջկա." She said.

"What did you say?"

"She just said, "Hello my name is Camille Saroyan. I'm secretly thinking about killing my niece." Leilani said glancing warily at her Aunt.

"Wow." Hodgins said with a grin.

"And she sings. Really good."

"Oh yeah you are dying tonight. Don't go to sleep." Cam said.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. And she dances and acts."

"We knew that. Die muthasucka!" Booth said.

Cam giggled and high fived the table with her face.

"Մի հիշեցնում է ինձ." She groaned.

"Don't remind me." Leilani translated.

"Did Cam just giggle?" Angela asked.

"Yes she did."

Cam lifted her head and rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

"Դուք տղաները այնքան խենթ, բայց ես այնքան ուրախ եմ աշխատել ձեզ." She said.

"You guys are so crazy but I am glad I work with you all." Leilani said.

"Is that good enough for ya'll. Have ya'll got enough of my secret life?" Cam said.

"Oh no we're just getting started baby!" Hodgins said.

"Who wants to go out tonight?" Angela said.

"Me!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Alright then! Meet at my place at eight on the dot. Men wear your finest and ladies stay looking fine. I'll even invite Sweets. He's still kinda messed up over Daisy." Hodgins said.

"Daisy. Why that name ringin' a bell in my head? Oh right she's the annoying girl you tol' me about right?" Leilani asked.

"Yep that's the one." Cam said sneaking fries off of Booth's plate.

"And he's upset that she broke up with him?"

"Yes. He was the only one that didn't find her annoying."

"The stuff we do for love." She said.

"Okay?" Angela said high fiving her.

"I like you. No wonder Auntie always talks about ya'll. Ya'll are pretty funny. Auntie are you going to let do you hair? I'll curl it and push the bang out the way and ooo I have the best dress ever and it will go perfect with your body. Yes we have to go. Like right now cuz it's gonna take a long time to get ready. Trust me. Angela and Brennan ya'll are coming with us. The lab is officially shut down for today. Everyone gon' home." Leilani said shooing everyone from the table.

"Does she remind you guys of Caroline kinda?"

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

"That's the chica that calls everyone Cherie right?" Leilani asked.

"You've got a really good memory Lei." Cam said.

"Yeah it helps a lot."

"Yeah that's her."

"Cool well come on honeys. We gotta get ready for this. See yah later boys." She said linking arms with them and pulling them out of the restaurant.


End file.
